oprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kieldonia
An ancient island where is located the lost city of Kiel, deep within the humongous white pyramid. All around it, a thick and labyrinthic forest surrounds it making very hard to reach the central structure. On top of that, warriors from the Donia village roam the forest searching for adventurers, hunting them like little rabbits. Lore says they are protectors of Kiel, the first protective barrier and that they are everything but human, however, no one ever lived to tell. Yet, there is another theory thats says they are renegades from the lost city who were condemned to live outside of Kiel. Some even go further, saying that they are now enemies and the Donia tribe is now laying siege to Kiel, raiding and massacring the lost city from time to time. Skeptics doubt this mainly because it is said the lost city is protected by many things, including every type of trap and even mystical beings. The reason for being so protected is because it is supposed to hold a great treasure, but its content is unknown. All this is pure speculation however, has many archeologist's and scholars tried to get there but never came back to tell the story. Locations *'Forest of Despair' ** A thick and labyrinthic forest with many dangers. Warriors of the Donia tribe roam the place hunting down ever single outsider. *'Donia Village' **A small village built deep inside the forest. Their houses were built inside the tree's huge trunk, all the same area and apart from that theres nothing else. Occasionally they set a fire to cook their food but after eating, everything is cleaned leaving no signal, because of this the village is very difficult to spot. Golgoth the Giant leads the tribe as the chief, yet as he grows older he realizes more and more that he'll need someone to one day take over for him. He has left that job up to Gareth the Young, his only son and the pupil of the village Shaman, Merioth the Elder. Perhaps with him the village will see the first village chief to also be the shaman in quite some time... *'The White Pyramid' **A maze full of corridors and chambers, each holding deadly traps to prevent anything to come close to the lost city. Tales also speak of mystical creatures roaming the labyrinth but their existence is unknown except for one: Legend has it that a greedy man from Kiel stole the city's sacred fruit and tried to escape through the maze.. However, his people laid a curse on him and he soon became lost. After days of starvation and terror, he slowly started to turn into a monster and began feasting on the flesh of men who ventured inside the maze, both from Kiel and from the outside world. To this day, he is only known as the half man half bull creature: The Minotaur. *'Kiel' **The Lost City of Kiel, mystical, beautiful and dangerous, Kiel was once one of the most important cities in East Blue, however with corruption spreading across all blues, it was ordered to seal the city, cutting it off from the rest of world and so, the pyramid was built, trapping the city inside. During the construction, all the dangerous paraphernalia meant to protect the city were also built, ensuring that the city would remain sacred. Because of this people who inhabit it are thought to be completely unaware of what is going on in the outside world as well as having a specific way of thinking. Lore says the city is highly religious, fanatic even, with everything that happens there being treated as God's work. ::: The city it self is covered with numerous statues, altars, churches and other praying places, though the city is more than that, the streets pavement are made of marble, so are houses and many fountains with crystalline water can be also seen across Kiel, great and marvelous as we can think. Green spaces are also common in the city and are one of the most frequented places. In short, Kiel is paradise, a cam and peaceful city, devoted to its god and pursuers of righteousness above all. The question is, will the myth correspond to the truth? *'Church of Creation' **The tallest and most beautiful building of the city. Made completely of marble and gold and with a large fountain in which is a statue made of pure gold, representative of god's image in front of it, the Church of Creation is a cult place and the most prestigious building in Kiel. It is also home to the High Priest, advisor to the city and the only person who is able to communicate directly with God. The place is protected by the Holy Guard, Church's personal security led by Moji "The Ghost", and only the first of five floors is open to the public. Storylines (Oldest to Newest) *A New Formation *Holiday in Kieldonia *Just a better meeting *Sometimes it all Falls Together *Hunters of Treasure, Hunters of Men Player Characters from Kieldonia WIP